stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) characters
''Characters specific to and continuity. These may be separated into individual articles as more information becomes available.'' ::See: Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (characters) for those characters not listed here and which have their own articles. Starfleet Curtis Anthony Captain Anthony was the commanding officer of Deep Space Five in the late 2370s and the early 2380s. ("Security Threat") Bruce Aranog Aranog was the captain of the in the 23rd century. His ship and crew disappeared over a century ago. In 2380, they were discovered by the near the Great Barrier Rift. This caused some rejoicing on the Pioneer, before they realized that the crew of the Justice had changed and become pirates. Aranog and his crew attempted to takeover the Pioneer. Kelsoe and his crew fought back and eventually turned Aranog and his crew over the authorities. ("Space Pirates") Baines Baines was Admiral Christopher Truman's aide. ("Dawn") Lauren Barrett Barrett was the chief medical officer of the . She was born in Scotland. ("Night Club") B'verk B'verk was an Andorian Starfleet officer serving as the executive officer aboard the since 2377. B'verk embraces Vulcan logic, yet not their need to repress emotions. ("From The Front Lines", "Night Club") Dean Benison Formerly Commander Benison was the first officer aboard the , until the ship was destroyed in the rescue of Ba'l from Ka'al. By 2380, he had been promoted to captain and served on the staff of Admiral Victoria Murray. ("Grace", "The Removal, Part 2", "The Teacher") Henry Braga Vice Admiral Braga was the commanding officer of operations in the Oralian sector, based on Deep Space Five in 2378. He died when he commanded a rescue fleet to assist refugees from the So'ja Republic during the formation of the So'ja Coalition. He was also ("The Removal, Part 2", "Unresolved Matters") Albert Buerk Buerk was the chief of security for Deep Space Five in the 2380s. He worked with Commander Robert Tuff on overseeing the security for the Oralian Peace Conference, and was later a candidate for the tactical officer post aboard the before it was filled by Gervasio Valdez. ("Security Threat", "Everything Changes") Harry Burton Burton was the operations officer aboard the since 2381. ("From The Front Lines") Percival Day Day was the Betazoid commanding officer of the . ("The Ruins") Martin Dickens Dickens was the commanding officer of the in 2378. He died when his ship was destroyed during the rescue of Ba'l from Ka'al in 2379. ("Grace", "The Removal, Part 2") Tom Dunn Dunn was a member of the alpha team security detail aboard the since 2381. ("In the Shadows") Liz Gennaro Gennaro was a human/vulcan hybrid serving aboard the as part of the ship's medical staff. ("Complications") Harrison Gregg Lieutenant Gregg was an engineer aboard the , he initial thought that he should have been the chief engineer, over Joanna Withrome, but over time he changed his mind. ("Quantum Dreams") Marcus Hakim Hakim was the commanding officer of the and the father of the 's helmsman, Manny Hakim. ("Stranded") Barbara Hessman Hessman was the commanding officer of the since 2379. In 2371, while commanding the Hessman made first contact with the Wismagan. ("The Removal, Part 1", "The Nothingness", "Unresolved Matters", "Aftermath") In 2382, she commanded the Independence in the Battle of Minark. ("Torment and Woe") Curtis Hogan Lieutenant Hogan was a human serving aboard in the 2380s. He assisted Commander B'verk with his search of Romulus for information on Captain Riganoff's memory loss. ("From The Front Lines", "Night Club") Kenda Horn Horn was the Deputy Director of Laboratory Operations aboard the since 2381. She was also close friends with Eric Zimmer. ("Complications") Lisa Janns Janns was an engineering technician aboard the in the 24th century. ("Mining Operation") Kavoc Ensign Kavoc was a Vulcan engineer stationed aboard the since 2378. He has since become the ship's transporter chief, as well as one being part of Lt. Commander Joanna Withrome's senior staff. ("From the Past", "In Custody", "Monks of Or'pec") Keltor Keltor was the Edosian Chief Engineer aboard the in the 2380s. ("From The Front Lines: Blockade of Turcia") Lipton Lieutenant Commander Lipton, a human female, was the chief science officer of the in 2382. ("Jump") Karen Lowell Karen Lowell was a nurse aboard the in the 2380s. She assisted Dr. Braga and Dr. Rhell in sickbay. ("Dawn") Victor Mandrake As a commander, Mandrake was a popular instructor at Starfleet Academy and taught Jack Keller and Kelly Saunders. ("Jump") During the Dominion War, Mandrake commanded the . The ship disappeared during the war, with all hands on board. In 2380, Mandrake and the reappeared in the Great Barrier Rift in the Oralian sector. Mandrake made contact with Captain Benjamin Kelsoe and the . He and his crew then tried to takeover the Pioneer. Mandrake failed and he, plus the majority of this crew, were court martialed. ("Mandrake's Stand") Jeri Manon Lieutenant Manon was a security officer aboard the since 2379. She was promoted to the rank of lieutenant following her actions during the removal of President Ba'l from Ka'al. During her service aboard the Pioneer she has become good friends with Commander Robert Tuff. ("The Removal, Part 1", "For Better or Worse") Gerald Marks Marks was the commanding officer of the . ("The Caverns of Eden, Part 2") Victoria Murray Admiral Murray was the outgoing Chief of Starfleet Operations in 2380, and served a chair of the special committee assigned to selected the new Starfleet Commander after the death of Admiral John Hayes. Admiral Dustin McCloud was her replacement. ("The Teacher") Nadia Otterman Nadia was a medical technician aboard the in 2380. She accompanied Dr. Chase Braga on an away mission to the planet of Za'da Gol. She had already been infatuated with the doctor, and the strange atmosphere of the planet intensified her feelings, causing her to go wild. She kidnapped Braga, and when he does not return her love, she attempted to kill him. During her attack Braga dodged and she ended up falling of a cliff to her death. ("Mission on Za'da Gol") Pavoc Admiral Pavoc, a Vulcan male, has been the head of Starfleet Intelligence since 2380. ("In Custody", "Horizon") Gavin Pryce Captain Pryce was the commanding officer of the in 2382. ("Jump") Tom Ramses Captain Ramses was the commanding officer of the in 2382. ("Dawn", "Jump") Preston Ramsey Captain Ramsey was the commanding officer of the from 2377-2381. Ramsey was one of the captains recalled to Earth to select the Starfleet Commander in 2380, after the death of Admiral John Hayes. He was in command of the Regal when it was attack by So'ja Coalition forces in the Trajan Nebula, igniting the Coalition War. ("The Teacher", "The Hornet's Nest") Thomas Reese Reese was the commanding officer of the in 2378. ("The Caverns of Eden, Part 2") Markev Riganoff Riganoff was the commanding officer of the since 2377. He served during the Coalition War, and took part in major battles, such as the Battle of Minark. He also helped with the treaty negotiation between the Romulan Star Empire and the , bring the Romulans into the war on the Federation's side. In late 2382, Riganoff's mind was probed by the Tal Shiar after the Ticonderoga traveled to Romulus to escort the Romulan delegates back from the treaty signing. ("From The Front Lines", "Torment and Woe", "Dawn", "Night Club") Jacqueline Sawyer In 2381, Sawyer was assigned to the as the ship's counselor. She helped Dr. Chase Braga deal with the death of his father. And listened to Eric Zimmer explain the incident with the so'jan pilot in the Venka Nebula. ("Unresolved Matters", "Complications") Karen Shelby Shelby was part of the medical staff aboard the in 2380. ("Mining Operation") Rick Soto Ensign Soto was a security officer aboard the since 2379. He has since become the brig officer, having to deal with such prisoners as Tyson Calok, Victor Mandrake, and even Captain Benjamin Kelsoe. ("The Removal, Part 1", "Transfer", "Mandrake's Stand", "Dawn") Stackhouse Crewman Stackhouse was a member of the alpha team security detail aboard the . He was also one of the security personnel assigned to watch Captain Kelsoe when his mind had been altered by Tyson Calok after the Battle of Minark. ("In the Shadows", "Dawn") Spencer Sterling Sterling was the executive officer of in the 24th century. He disappeared along with the ship during the Dominion War, but resurfaced in 2380, along with the Vulture and the rest of the crew. Captain Mandrake and Sterling planned the takeover of the , but their plans failed due to Lieutenant Carmen Gomez assisting Captain Benjamin Kelsoe and the crew of the Pioneer to retake the ship. Sterling would later be court martialed by Starfleet for mutiny and piracy. ("Mandrake's Stand") Edwin Sutton Sutton was the commanding officer of the in the 24th century. He was one of the captains recalled to Earth to select a new Starfleet Commander in 2380. ("The Teacher") William Targen Targen was the first officer of the in the 23rd century. The ship and crew disappeared over a century ago. In 2380, they were discovered by the near the Great Barrier Rift. This caused some rejoicing on the Pioneer, before they realized that the crew of the Justice had changed and become pirates. Targen, following orders from Captain Aranog, attempted to takeover the Pioneer. Kelsoe and his crew fought back and eventually turned Aranog, Targen and Justice crew over the authorities. ("Space Pirates") Tolorev Ensign Tolorev was assigned to the in 2381, as the ship's Starfleet Intelligence officer. Admiral Toshio Kawamura allowed Tolorev to use Deep Space Five crew and facilities to help in the search for Captain Benjamin Kelsoe when he was abducted by the So'ja. Tolorev, along with Commander Tuff and Lieutenant Albert Buerk, explained the situation in the Oralian sector to Admiral Kawamura. In mid-2381, Tolorev was reassigned to Deep Space Five under Admirals Kawamura and Truman. In 2382, Tolorev placed under the sole command of Admiral Truman, as his eyes and hears in command and control aboard Deep Space Five. Tolorev was present in command and control when the imploded upon exiting warp. After the Battle of Minark, Tolorev used the Starfleet Intelligence satellite network to scan for the expedition force sent to Minark. ("Aftermath", "Fall of the Apollo", "For Better or Worse", "Dawn") William Trigger Trigger was the commanding officer of the in the 24th century. ("The Teacher") Kyle Winowski Winowski was an engineering technician aboard the in the 24th century. ("Mining Operation") Zed Lieutenant Commander Zed, an Edosian male, was the tactical officer of the in 2382. ("Jump") Herb Zimmer Crewman Zimmer, was an officer aboard the , and died when the ship was destroyed during the war. He was also Eric Zimmer's cousin. ("Complications") Civilians Mandisa Amarachi Dr. Amarachi was doctor. She grew up in , , and was Ensign Eric Zimmer's mother. ("Complications") Emilia Ballen Wife of Governor Richard Ballen. ("Mission on Za'da Gol") Richard Ballen Ballen was the Governor of the Federation colony on Za'da Gol in 2380. Due to a strange atmospheric anomally, both Ballen and his wife, who where thirty, aged forty years in a matter of weeks. They were eventually rescued by the . ("Mission on Za'da Gol") Melvin Braga Dr. Chase Braga's brother, and also the author of The Passage from Dawn. ("Mandrake's Stand") Rodney Brickenhouser Brickenhouser was the to President Korvin Mot since 2381. ("Question of Loyalty") In late 2381, Brickenhouser approached Bill Jordan to propose a in Mot so that Kaenar Korban could become President and preside over the during the Coalition War. Jordan declined the proposal. ("For Better or Worse") In 2383, it was revealed that sometime in his past Brickenhouser had worked for Section 31. ("The Forgotten Planet") Ken Burton Dr. Burton was one of the scientists responsible for the development of the jump drive. ("Jump") Dirbwork Haye Dr. Haye was one of the scientists responsible for the development of the jump drive. ("Jump") Jennifer Keller Jennifer Keller was a civilian doctor working to Megas Prime in 24th century. She was also the younger sister of Commander Jack Keller. ("Stranded") Dr. Kyle Kelsoe Dr. Kelsoe was the man in who, in 2346, found and added his first and last time to the infant Benjamin Kelsoe. Kyle Kelsoe In 2379, Romulan Commander L'mar meet with Captain Benjamin Kelsoe about the , after which it was discovered that L'mar had stolen some samples of Kelsoe's . Later that year, the Pioneer stumbled upon the wreckage of L'mar's ship, the , and found a young boy. After an examination by Dr. Braga, it was determined that the boy was a clone of Captain Kelsoe. Kelsoe named him Kyle, and stood by his side as he died as a result of genetic encoding by L'mar. ("Beware Romulans Bearing Gifts", "The Crossing") Joseph Kyle Kyle was the first officer of the Federation cargo ship from the 23rd century, who encountered the crew of the due to a time anomaly. ("From the Past") Mul La Grace Mul La was the ambassador from Tulop, who the picked up to transport to Andres Rae, where he would officially sign the documents making Tulop part of the . Mul La has since become Tulop representative on the Federation Council. ("Grace", "Monks of Or'pec", "Question of Loyalty") Herman Noah Noah was the captain of the Federation cargo ship from the 23rd century, who encountered the crew of the due to a time anomaly. ("From the Past") Leon Richards Dr. Richards was a civilian doctor who was friends with Dr. Chase Braga. ("Unresolved Matters") Henrik Zimmer The German engineer was involved in the Atlantis project, as well as other civilian based engineering projects on Earth. He was also the father of Ensign Eric Zimmer. ("Complications") Cresentian Furnac Anor Furnac Anor was the Han (a.k.a. ) of the Second Najh. ("Aftermath") Barnoc Cuno Third Minister of Han Furnac Anor of the Second Najh. ("Aftermath") Talnoc Lore Minister Talnoc Lore was the Cresentian ambassador to the Oralian Peace Conference. His host body was injured during the terrorist attack by Tyson Calok, though thankfully another body was made ready by the Cresentians for Lore, one of their greatest statesmen. Talnoc Lore went on to become the first Secretary General of the Oralian Peace Union. ("Security Threat", "Aftermath") Klingon Mog Mog was a Klingon captain of a Bird-of-Prey, who was betrayed by Captain Aranog and killed. ("Space Pirates") Kobalian Daco He was the Minister of Interstellar Affairs on Kobal in 2379. ("The Bonding") Nala He was the Head Minister of the Ministry of Kobal in 2379; He under went the Mot'Ta with Captain Benjamin Kelsoe. ("The Bonding") Oftero She was the Minister of Religion on Kobal in 2379. ("The Bonding") Veli He was the Minister of Law on Kobal in 2379. ("The Bonding") Vicka She was the Minister of State on Kobal in 2379. ("The Bonding") Nawlo Gondel Gondel was the Chief Magistrate on the planet Nawnow. ("Mining Operation") Malzel Malzel was the of the Ophilu Mining, Inc. ("Mining Operation") Rizex Rizex was the Nawlo ambassador in 2380s. He attended the Oralian Peace Conference on behalf of the Nawlo. ("Mining Operation", "Security Threat") Zoruc Zoruc was the prime minister of the Nawnow Republic in the 2380s. ("Mining Operation") Romulan S'Tcaevra Jomar Jomar was the ship doctor aboard the in 2381. ("Unresolved Matters") Terrok A subcommander stationed aboard the as the warbird's executive officer. ("Beware Romulans Bearing Gifts") So'jan Military Ba'dal Ba'dal was the official so'jan officer place in command of the 3rd Command Group, even though Tyson Calok was truly in command. Under Calok, he was the executive officer of the . ("For Better or Worse", "Torment and Woe") Isen'ko Major Admiral Isen'ko was a high ranking officer in the So'jan , and was an alley of Admiral Da'note. As of 2382, he was the So'jan High Command's de facto second in command. Isen'ko was the military official chosen to place the crown on Ar'kon head when he declared himself king. In 2382, he ordered the arrest of Senator Ru'kon. ("The Boolran Eye, Part 1", "For Better or Worse", "Torment and Woe") Kroge An sojan major, who defected to the Federation in 2379, and was assigned to the . He would later be killed by Ru'mal in the Erat Ritual. ("Defector, Part 1, Part 2, and Part 3") Ru'fur Ru'fur was a member of the So'ja Resistance since 2381, and was one of the operatives sent to Alkanden Outpost 5 to meet with Mordoc the Ferengi and Dr. Lucus Kesar. He also assisted the crew of the in the rescue of Captain Benjamin Kelsoe from a Coalition space station. He did so by infiltrating the Coalition military and achieving the rank of Colonel. ("In the Shadows", "Question of Loyalty", "Nothing Else Matters") Ru'siy Admiral Ru'siy was part of the So'ja , and was in command of the 2nd Command Group. In 2382, Ru'siy oversaw the bombardment of the planet Neecko with a Mass Driver. Ru'siy preferred things as they were with a king, and still carried around a thin leather baton that he used to "whip insolent scourge with." ("Everything Changes", "The Boolran Eye, Part 1") Tor'ka Private Tor'ka was a pilot, who was involved in an incident in the Venka Nebula between Eric Zimmer and himself in 2381. ("Complications") Civilians Janseen The son of Major Kroge. ("Defector, Part 2") Nadia The daughter of Admiral Ru'mal. ("Defector, Part 2") Ru'kon Ru'kon was a leading senator in the So'jan Senate in 2381. He spent much of his time questioning the influence which Tyson Calok was allowed to have with Chancellor Ar'kon. In late 2382, he was arrested by the so'jan military on charges of treason. ("Question of Loyalty", "Torment and Woe") Tealuian Banbo Banbo was commanding officer of the TAV Limenitis. ("The Caverns of Eden, Part 1") Fudwick Fudwick was the Commander of the Tealuian Security Ministry during the 2370s and 2380s. He personally escorted Ambassador Shitick to the Oralian Peace Conference aboard Deep Space Five. ("Security Threat") Shitick Shitick was the Tealuian ambassador who represented the Tealuian Alliance at the Oralian Peace Conference in 2381. ("Security Threat") Xalen Xalen was the First Minister of the Tealuian Alliance. He was also a relative of Xojo Manjala. ("Mandrake's Stand") Velosian Gris Bane Commandant Gris Bane was the head of the Velosian Defense Command during the Battle of Velos. ("Everything Changes") Carrlio Captain of the Velosian ship Bakent, who encounter the in 2378. ("The Cell") Nas Di Captain of the Velosian vessel Tachus. ("Infested") Koraan Koraan was the Velosian ambassador since 2378. Once Velos joined the Federation, he took his place as their representative on the Federation Council He also attended the Oralian Peace Conference in 2381. ("The Cell", "Security Threat", "Monks of Or'pec") Balen Tallot Tallot was the warden of the Velosian prison that held Kelsoe and Zimmer in 2378. ("The Cell") Other Ar'cuk A Rigusian associate of the So'ja Resistance, who participated in the dealings with the weapons dealer, Mordoc, and the meeting with Dr. Lucus Kesar aboard Alkanden Outpost 5 in 2381. ("In the Shadows") Aronek Aronek was the Chairman of the Alkanden Merchant Conferedacy. Chino Jale Jale was the Chief of Dinokian Security. He first met the crew of the in 2379, when he escort Tyson Calok during his transfer from Dinok to the Federation Penal Colony Rizac V. In 2381, Jale attended the Oralian Peace Conference aboard Deep Space Five as the Dinokian representatives' protection. During the terrorist attack, he was killed by Calok. ("Transfer", "Security Threat") Crespin Captain of the Callian cargo ship Brine XII, who was infatuated with Lt. Commander Joanna Withrome, and attempted to kidnap her. ("Deception and Attraction") Crunek An Alkanden, Crunek was the Chief of Operations aboard Alkanden Outpost 5. ("In the Shadows") Dunek An Alkanden, Crunek was the Chief of Security aboard Alkanden Outpost 5. ("In the Shadows") Gunthrod Gunthrod was the Callian ambassador who attended the Oralian Peace Conference aboard Deep Space Five in 2381. ("Security Threat", "Aftermath") Mordoc Mordoc, a Ferengi male, was encounted by the crew of the in 2381, on an Alkanden Outpost, attempting to sell obsolete weapons to the So'ja Resistance. ("In the Shadows") Palior Palior was Kai cargo ship captain. ("All Gone") Tiric Tiric was the Dinokian ambassador who attended the Oralian Peace Conference aboard Deep Space Five in 2381. ("Security Threat", "Aftermath") See also * Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (characters) Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (characters) Pioneer (STP) Pioneer (STP)